


Who Am I?

by farleythewill



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farleythewill/pseuds/farleythewill
Summary: "Five people, five hearts. Once one heart finds happiness...another one must achieve it. And once one heart finds happiness...it cannot be gained again."A young, gender-fluid person wakes up in a hospital, after another incident involving chronic depression and anxiety. After the doctor shows this person a virtual-reality game to help cope with themselves, they put the hardware on, entering a world of wonders. This person, embracing the female portion of their being, embarks on a friendly adventure, expressing their inner self, while taking on the persona of another person.





	1. Welcome to Mystic Messenger!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you readers enjoy this take on the game. I know that this fanfic can tread deep into some personal issues that others have experienced, or are experiencing. I do not wish to make fun of, or talk down upon those individuals. My heart goes out to those who suffer from chronic depression and anxiety.
> 
> This fanfic kind of takes an idea from a movie. If anyone is able to figure out what movie it is, or wants to take a guess, leave a message. Whoever can guess what it is first, I will write a fanfic to their longings, no holds barred, no limits...you know, except that I would like to keep it with Mystic Messenger. XD

_"Hey...I'm sorry to call you this late...but about that text you just sent me...I'm sorry. I can't come tonight. I told my girlfriend that I would help her study, since she has a big test in the morning. Also, work has been piling up for me, so I don't think I can hang out with you for a good, long while. Don't be mad at me. I just wanted to let you know. I'll still try to get in touch. You're a super cool person to hang around! Talk to you later, Eric!"_  
  
    "Ugh...this dream again...why do I keep thinking about it? Trevor was a great person, and such a good friend...but why can't I keep any friend I make? I just don't understand who I am...what I am...okay, breathe...just breathe, and remember what the doctor told you to say...my name is Eric...I'm twenty-two years old...I'm a male...male...ugh, I just wish I could erase that part," I tell myself, longing to grab the nearest object, just to throw it against the wall.

  
    I blink, looking around me, noticing the same old objects. The heart rate machine. The IV dropper. The monitor, checking my vitals. "That's right...I'm still in the hospital," I say, disheartened. I don't like it here. Every time one of my friends ends up leaving my side, I end up here...

   
    I guess it's because of who I view myself. I can never grasp which sex I classify as. Sometimes, I feel like a guy, sometimes, a girl. I think the term used is "gender-fluid." Though, when my friends find out, they tend to act...differently to me. Some shy away from me, and give an excuse, while others simply walk away, not wanting to be around me.

  
    It doesn't matter, though...not a single friend gave me a chance to be myself. It's always been, "Ew, you're not a woman," or, "How can I be seen in public with you? I can't have that happen to me," or even, "your kind shouldn't even exist." That last one always got me...but, maybe I shouldn't exist. Maybe that's why I keep ending up here, with that mindset. I mean...it isn't the first time I attempted to just end it.

  
    Before my eyes began to tear up, the door opens, revealing a familiar face. "Oh, hey, Dr. Choi. Don't mind me. I just woke up." This was the only thing I could tell him, that would make sure he didn't check on me. "Good morning, Eric. Did you sleep well," Dr. Choi asked, politely.

  
    Why he was always so nice to me, I don't know. Maybe it was because he's my primary doctor, or maybe he found me interesting. I mean, I have a pretty outstanding track record here at this hospital. Three overdoses. Two self-harm situations. Hell, one attempt at drowning. It didn't matter what I did, someone or something would come up, halting me.

  
    "I slept about as good as I could have," I said, yawning. Sleep always seems like a good idea nowadays. If I can't find someone who actually cares about me enough to be a friend, then at least I can do this.

  
    "That's good to hear, because I hope you're well-rested. We have a new therapy we would like to try, see if it works for you," the doctor states, in full spirit. God, why did he always have to be upbeat? Every time he says something positive about me, the female side of me wants to jump out of my bed and hug him...though, I know that he would just tell me to lay back down. There's no way a doctor could feel something for me, especially Dr. Choi.

  
    "Oh boy, I wonder what that could be..." I let out, sarcastically. Dr. Choi laughs, as if delighted by my sarcasm. "It's nothing bad, Eric. In fact, you might enjoy it," he says, pulling a desktop computer into the room, accompanied by a visor. "What the hell is that," I ask, narrowing my eyes at the device.

  
    "Well, Eric, I've been your doctor for going on ten years, and it always pained me to hear your stories...how you've been treated, how you've been betrayed...a couple of colleagues of mine created a program to help with those who suffer from chronic depression and anxiety. It's kind of like a game, in which your mind will be implanted into another being. This visor here will stimulate your five senses, giving you the sensation that you are actually there, as well as being able to see through the eyes of your character," Dr. Choi explained, displaying the visor in the air.

  
    "Wow, doc...that sounds a bit far. Are you sure it's real," I ask him, not believing a single word that he has said. I mean, come on. Being in someone else's body? That is impossible.

  
    "Well, how about trying it? It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot," the doctor says, happily, handing me the visor. I sigh, looking at it's delicate shape, it's smooth edges, and it's multitude of cords, pouring out from the back of it.

  
    "Well...since I have nothing else to do, I guess I'll give it a shot," I say, putting on the visor.

  
    I can't really see anything. The visor feels a bit heavy on me right now, and nothing is displayed on the screen. Suddenly, I feel someone's hands adjusting the headset, moving my head around, causing me to panic a bit. "H-hey! Stop moving me around so much," I let out, angrily.

  
    Shortly after yelling, the adjustments had stopped, and a familiar voice came into my head. "Okay, Eric. This is Dr. Choi. When you enter the program, reach into your pocket, purse, wallet, or whatever you have at the time. Check the ID. The card will have a blank space next to where your name would be. Write the name you want to use, then put the ID back where you found it. After that...enjoy yourself."

  
    Before I was able to say anything, the voice went away, and a jolt of energy entered my body, causing me to scream out internally, since my body went numb from the sensation of the shock. After a few seconds, I was able to see something. I was standing on a a sidewalk, the sun bright against my eyes, the sound of construction in the distance. I was in the city, and in the distance, I saw a business building, simply named, "C & R Company."

  
    I look at my hands, noticing how delicate they are, how pretty they shined against the sunlight. I reached up to touch my face, feeling my soft skin, running my hands through my long hair...long hair...wait, I have long hair?! I pull a bit in front of my eyes, noticing a dark blond strands flowing in my hand. "I...I'm a blond...how can I be a blond? I have black hair...and my voice! It's so...cute!" I let out, confused, yet happily. This is the first time I actually felt like a human, even though it's virtual.

  
    I remembered Dr. Choi's instructions, looking around for something that could hold an ID card. As I looked around, I noticed that I was wearing a dark shirt, just above my knees. It didn't startle me, because I've worn skirts before. I then looked completely down, and realized...that I had a chest. Not a big chest, but a perfectly-balanced size chest I would think that it was a C-cup. I thought it looked great...but then, it donned on me. The being that my mind went inside...the character I'm playing...is a woman.

* * *

  
    I smiled, enjoying the warm sun against my body, as I open my purse, and pulled out a card with the letters "RFA" written on it, and underneath it, were five hearts. A neon-green heart, a silver-white heart, a golden amber heart, a deep violet heart, and finally, a bright-red heart. On the back of the card, was a line, with the words "Enter Name Here" underneath it.

  
    There was also a pen inside the purse, so instinctively, I grabbed it, and was about to write a name down, when I stopped myself. What...what do I call myself? Even when I felt like a female, I always thought of my name as Eric...hmm...well, I do feel good being here, in this game. It almost feels like destiny...destiny...that's it.

  
    I take the lid off of the pen, and began to write the word "Destiny" on the blank. Once I finished, the ink shimmered, turning my hand-writing into printed text. "Hmm...Destiny Harrison. Well, at least I didn't have to think of a last name," I let out, happily. I then realized...how easily I was able to move. My legs don't really feel off, and I don't even feel the visor anymore. I feel like...I'm truly free. Free to express myself!

  
    I happily skip down the sidewalk, smiling at every stranger I see around me, feeling my long hair flow through the air. I then turn my head to a cafe, smelling the rich aroma of coffee. "Hmm...that smells good. I guess that, since it's a game, I might as well try everything," I say, brightly. Once I took a step towards the cafe, I felt something in my purse vibrate. "What? There was something else in here..."

  
    I open the purse up, seeing a screen light up. It's...a phone. Really, Dr. Choi? You put a phone in this game as well? That kind of seems pointless...but I grabbed it anyways.

  
    The screen shows only a black screen, with the message "Welcome to Mystic Messenger, a world of life, love, and laughter. Please, feel free to talk to anyone. And as always, have fun!" Really...that was an interestingly boring message. Regardless, I don't think anything can bring me down right now. I am a woman right now, so I'm going to live the dream I longed for.

  
    I opened the door to the cafe, hearing a bell ring. Once I did that, a few people noticed my entrance: a tall, black-haired man, wearing a luxurious suit and white gloves. A pleasant-looking, red-haired being, headphones on his hears. A beautiful, brown-haired woman, wearing a professional-looking blouse and skirt. A handsome, white-haired male, hair tied to a ponytail. Finally, a young, blond-haired boy, how hasn't stopped looking at me this...whole...time...

  
    As I locked eyes on the boy, he stood up, slowly walking towards me. "No...no way...you can't be here...I thought you were gone...," he said, softly. I felt the skin in my face tense up, as if I was blushing...hmm, I wonder what I look like blushing...but I couldn't shake the fact that this boy is petrified, staring right into my eyes.

  
    "Uhm," I begin, "what...do you mean? This is the first time I have been here..." I trailed off, feeling my heart race. Heh, this game is so good that I can feel my own heart beat.

  
    The boy squinted his eyes at me, then loosened his facial structure, relaxing. "Oh...okay. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone...who left me years ago...what's your name, may I ask," he said, bringing on a bright, chipper tone to his voice.

  
    "...Destiny...I'm Destiny. And your name," I ask, shyly.

  
    The boy smiled, happily, sending my heart fluttering. "Destiny...that's a nice name. I'm Yoosung. Nice to meet you."

  
    I smile back, enjoying the name. Yoosung. "Nice to meet you too, Yoosung...I'm actually new here, to this place. I just happened to smell the coffee here, and it drove me to walk in."

  
    Yoosung closed his eyes, his smile broadening, tilting his head. God, he actually looks really cute right here...

  
    "Oh? Well, I'm not doing anything right now. Maybe I can show you around? We can get to know each other while we do so. It will be fun," Yoosung beams out. "Come on! There's a lot that I can show you!"

  
    I follow him out of the door, noticing the red-haired male looking up at me for a second, then focusing back onto his computer. Why does he seem so mysterious to me? Hmm...well, it doesn't matter. Right now, I have someone in front of me, someone who has taken interest in me enough to want to show me around. Me, a total stranger. I didn't mind, though...since I can be finally be a woman, and not have anyone judge me.

  
_This...is the happiest day of my life._


	2. Food and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yoosung and Destiny make their way to a restaurant, Destiny's thoughts become jumbled: why does she act the way she does? Why does he act the way he does? Why is he so sweet? The two of them share a little of bit of themselves to each other, and Destiny realizes a new feeling...one that she has never felt in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, to let you know, just like on the previous chapter, there is a slight challenge in this fanfic. There's an idea I loosely took from a movie that's in this story, kind of like a twist. If you're able to name the movie that the idea is based on, I will write you a fanfic of your choosing (be it Mystic Messenger, that is) but it'll be no-holds-barred. It can be about anything. XD Everyone gets a chance to guess on each chapter, so if you didn't guess on Chapter 1, you can guess there.

    "So, do you know any place around here? I know you told me that you were new to this city, but still, I have to ask," Yoosung asked me, smiling.

    _Why does this boy peak my interest? Could it be because he's such a sweet, polite person? Well, that's defintely true. Before we crossed the street, he stopped me, to make sure that it was alright to cross. I can defintely tell that he cares about life, though...there was something depressing coming from his aura. He hasn't said anything...it's just a feeling I have._

  
    "N-no, sorry. When I said I'm new, I meant 'brand new.' I don't know any places around here..." I began, feeling my stomach grumble. Yoosung heard the growl, causing me to blush. _Gah, why did that have to happen just now? It's so embarrassing...but Yoosung just laughed a bit, and put that sweet smile back onto his face._ "Hungry, huh? I know a great place to eat! It'll be my treat," he said, excitingly.

  
    I smile, tilting my head. _Gosh, even that felt good doing. It's been awhile since I felt so...cute._ "Okay, Yoosung, sure! You can take me anywhere! I'm not picky," I say, following him. "O-okay...gosh, you look and even sound cute..." Yoosung said softly, rubbing the back of his head.

  
    " _He said I was cute...he even said I sounded cute. What's up with this boy? I mean, I'm flattered...but I don't even know what I look like. All I know is that I have long, blond hair, and a decent chest. I guess the dress I'm wearing is cute. Yeah, that has to be it_ ," I think to myself, still following Yoosung, staring at the ground, blushing.

  
    "Hey, don't look so down! It's a beautiful day outside. Let's just enjoy it! I know this great pizza place that makes the best calzones ever. It even has a patio, so we can still enjoy the clear, blue sky...you know, like the color of your eyes," he said, blushing.

  
     _What? I have...blue eyes? That's different from my actual eye color, being green. I mean, I'm glad they're blue. I think it works well with blond hair. Now...Yoosung's violet eyes...they're a color that I never even thought would exist. It seems to much like a dream...well, I guess that makes sense, since this is a game._

  
    "Th-thanks...I like the color of your eyes too, Yoosung," I said. _This is weird...my face feels like it's tensing up slightly. Like blood is rushing to my cheeks. Could this be...blushing? I've never really known anyone that made me blush. Granted, I really haven't known anyone who viewed me as attractive...God, this is a weird feeling, but I'll admit...I like it_.

  
    Yoosung's eyes grew wider, his slight blush intensifying. _I don't know why, but everything about this boy radiates cuteness and innocence._ "H-heh...thank you. Come now, it's just over this way. We can talk more once we start eating," he said, trying to hide his nervous smile.

* * *

  
     _Well, the restaurant does smell good. It's even kept clean, which is a different scene from the pizza places I know of. I don't want to describe the place as 'perfect,' but since it's a game, it kind of is. No real flaws...and God, the smell..._ "H-hello, sir..." I begin to tell the man behind the counter, "...I would like a meat lover's calzone, please."

  
    The man smile, placing a pair of white, latex gloves on. "Sure! And what will your date have," he asked, which caused a blush to reappear on both Yoosung and I.

  
     _Date? Is that what he thinks this is?! We just barely met! I mean, we aren't even friends. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to become better friends with Yoosung...but a date? That just seems...well, I don't know. I've never been on one._

  
    "U-uhm...I'll take a supreme calzone, thanks..." Yoosung quietly lets out, his blush intensifying again. The man smiles, then grabs the calzones from the display, and places them on the cooking rack, shoving it into the oven. As the blond boy paid for our meal, I began to look at his actions, noticing his nervous approach to the cashier.

  
     _Does...does Yoosung think this is a date? If so...he must be innocent. I mean, it has only been an hour since we've met...why does he interest me? I only did this because Doctor Choi suggested playing this game to help me in some sorts. I know it's a game, but it feels...real. Like I'm an actual person. And he is a real person, with real qualities. God, this game is already making me question things...stupid, stupid...don't forget that this is a game._

 

    I then look up at the metallic sheet of metal, angled downward, as if showing everyone on the floor, like a mirror. _Yoosung's body appears perfectly...but mine is distorted. Is this...part of the game? Am I not really able to see my body, or my face?_

  
    I break out of my train of thought by the sensation of a slight nudge on the shoulder. "H-hey, Destiny, are you alright," Yoosung asked, causing my eyes to focus on his young face, and his violet eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out..." I say, poking the ends of my index fingers together.

  
     _Why did I do that? Why did I just poke my fingers together? Is it...something that a woman does? Even though I feel like I'm a woman right now, these new things I'm doing and feeling are so...confusing. It's a good confused feeling, but regardless, confused._

  
    "Oh, good! I was...kind of thinking you were second-guessing yourself, coming here with me," Yoosung said, with a slight hint of worry in his voice. I quickly shake my head, and put a smile on my face. "It's okay. I wasn't second-guessing. I'm actually glad I came with you," I say, happily.

  
    A bright smile appears on his face, causing my smile to widen as well. "That makes me feel happy, Destiny...perhaps your name brings more of a meaning now...here's your food. Let's go ahead and sit down outside," he said, motioning to follow him.

  
    I slightly bounce on each step, following the blond boy, holding my food, while my smile still does not from where it ended. _All of these feelings I have right now...it's still not making sense, but I'm at least enjoying myself. I know it's been forever since I felt like this...like I'm actually alive._

  
    Yoosung places his food on the table, then quickly moved to the chair next to him, pulling it out. "Here you go, Destiny," he said, still smiling. The same sensation on my face came back, knowing that this was a gesture of politeness. One feeling that I am not used to. I giggle, sitting down gently, placing my own food in front of me. "T-thank you, Yoosung. Really," I say, whole-heartily.

  
    The blond boy sits down next to me, adjusting his chair. "Heh, you're welcome...I still can't get used to this furniture. Anyways...what would you like to talk about now? I have a million questions for you, but I want to hear one from you," he asks, closing his eyes, his happy smile still plastered on his face.

  
    My eyes grow wide. _Finally, someone who wants me to talk about them, instead of wanting to find out about me._ I breathe in, asking the first question that was on my mind. "Um, Yoosung...is this real?"

  
    He opens his eyes, tilting his head, his smile turning into a worried frown. "What? What do you mean?"

  
    I look down at my calzone, blushing. _God, I still can't get used to this blushing feeling..._ "I mean...what's happening, right now. Do you think it's real? Or do you think it's some sort of game?"

  
    Yoosung's eyes grow wider, looking me directly into my eyes. "Of course it's real, Destiny. I do like video games...but I don't think right here is a game. I mean, I'm not trying to get to know you for anything...bad, if that's what you mean," he said, blushing.

  
    I smile. _I was hoping he would say that. Granted, I know he has to be a game character programmed to say those words. I mean, if I was in a game like this, asked someone that exact  question, and they said that I was indeed in a game...I probably would have wanted to rip the visor off in a heartbeat._

  
    "Thank you, Yoosung. That answer brings a nice piece of mind to myself...now, how about you ask me a question," I ask, giggling.

  
     _What?! Why would I think of that question?! I don't want to talk about myself! But...I did feel like Yoosung at least deserves to know something about me, since he took the time to take me out for lunch._

  
    I take a bite out of my calzone, enjoying the tasteful sensation of the flavors, so rich, and so aromatic. Yoosung places the the tip of his finger against his chin, as if he was thinking... _God, he looks so cute doing that...why is it that the only word I can think about this boy is "cute?"_

  
    "Uhm..." he begins, spacing out. I begin to laugh, causing his eyes to focus on me. "I thought you had a million questions to ask," I say, still laughing.

  
    Yoosung chuckles a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "I did, but my mind was thrown off by your question...hmm...oh, where did you come from?"

  
     _Oh, God...one of these questions...okay, how do I answer this? I don't want to tell him my hometown, becuase it might not exist in this world. Hell, I don't even know the world this game is in...well, there is one place that's rather vague that can work..._

  
    "I...I don't really remember where my hometown is. I've been in the hospital for a long time, and with all of the medicine I was taking, my mind kind of...forgot where I came from," I said, looking down at my partially-eaten calzone.

  
    "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that, Destiny. I shouldn't have asked that question..." Yoosung trailed off, as I sensed traces of regret in his eyes. I reacted quickly, too quickly to know what I did. Next thing I know, one of my hands was placed on his own. "It's okay, Yoosung. I'm happy that you asked that question...I don't really talk about it...but I'm happy I was able to tell one person."

  
   _W-what is happening? I've never opened up to anyone like this before. It was a small statement, but once I felt like he was sad, I had to...is this...what it feels like to have a true friend?_

  
    I smile, causing Yoosung to smile back, bringing his chipper, happy, blushing self back. "Uhm...thanks. I'm happy to hear about it, though it still seems sad...I remember everything of my childhood, and growing up...yet..." His eyes lose a bit of color, his smile lowering to a painful frown.

  
    I tilt my head, confused. "Yet...what? You can tell me, Yoosung," I say, worried. _Worried. That's a feeling that I'm not used to as well. People kept telling me that they were worried about me, and I kept shrugging it off. Guess I never had the time to actually feel this worried about someone else...or anyone, at that...even myself._

  
    "Uhm...it does pain me to say this...but I had a cousin that looked very similar to you. You both had long, flowing, blond hair, yet hers was more...fluffier. And her eyes were this mint-green color, though closer to an actual green, unlike your blue eyes...and you...you're so shy, yet friendly at the same time. She was more outgoing, being able to express herself to others..." he says, his eyes tearing up.

  
    My eyes growing wider, I realized something. "Um...Yoosung...you keep referring to her with words like 'had' and 'was.' Did your cousin..." I stop myself, seeing a single teardrop fall from his cheek, landing on his calzone.

  
    "Y-yes...you're right...she's no longer with us. I still don't want to believe it...but she...commited suicide, according to her fiance," he said, another teardrop falling from his face.

  
     _S-suicide?! Oh, God...this feeling sucks...I feel so bad for him. I just wonder what was going through her mind when it happened...lord knows that I've had my fair share of experiences of trying to kill myself as well...but this feeling...is this what others felt when they found out I tried to commit suicide? I...I don't like this feeling...please, make it go away, Yoosung...wait...what did I just think to myself?_

  
    I notice my hand still on Yoosung's, and I gently squeeze his hand. "Hey...it's okay. I'm sure that she's in a better place," I say, not totally believing my own words, but enough to know I was helping calm him down. He sniffled, nodding, "I know...but a part of me still thinks she's alive, somewhere...her fiance told everyone that she walked into the ocean, and drowned...they didn't find a body...which is why I choose to not let it go. I...I want her to be here..." he stops, softly crying.

  
    I...I couldn't control my next action. I don't know why I did this...but I lept from my chair, and embraced Yoosung, hugging him tightly. "I understand, Yoosung...I understand that you want someone back...I've always lived a life without friends, and I have never truly lost someone like you did...but in my mind, I understand. I...I want to be better friends with you."

  
    Yoosung's sniffles continued, but I could tell that his blush came back to his face. I didn't really notice until now, but his scent is pleasing. I recognized this kind of cologne. It's not the same brand, but it's of an ocean breeze. The scent was not strong, but was noticable. I...liked it. I liked the way that he treats me...the way he looks at me...I feel like I've made a genuine friend...but...

  
     _Have I...actually found someone I like...I mean...'like' like?_


	3. Enter and Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny and Yoosung exchange a bit more information about themselves, going to a place of importance to the boy. Then, after a brief engagement between the two, Destiny's heart soared through the sky, feeling eternal happiness...but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to upload this chapter. My focus has been on my main fanfic, "More Than Friendship..." Again, just like the other chapters, if you are able to identify what movie holds the idea of this fanfic, then I shall grant you a fanfic of your own (keeping it within Mystic Messenger, of course.) Please, feel free to guess! You get one guess on each chapter.

    Yoosung pulled my body away from his, letting me see his chipper, happy smile. "Thank you, Destiny. I...I want to become better friends with you as well," he said, wiping the tears away from his face. I smile back, enjoying how easily he transitioned from sadness to...this. _How could this boy switch so easily? Every time I'm sad...it always took some sort of medication to fix me...but, Yoosung...he can do it in an instant...how...how..._

  
    "Hey, Destiny...let's go ahead and finish our food. It's getting a bit cold..." he says, taking a big bite out of his calzone, pointing to mine. "U-um...okay, yeah...you're right," I reply, smiling, as I take another bite of the food. _I want to finish this food quickly...why am I wishing this? Is it...so that I can spend more time with Yoosung? So I can talk with him more? This feeling is still foreign to me...but, I don't want to let go of it..._

  
    As I continue eating my calzone, I notice Yoosung's gaze, causing my face to fluster once again. "W-what, Yoosung? Is...is there something on my face," I ask, tilting my head. There was something about his face that intrigued me...he wasn't focused on my eyes, but something else...before I was able to react, Yoosung reached his hand out, and pressed his finger against my cheek, wiping it to the left. "You had some sauce on you...it was kinda bothering me," he said, laughing, smiling.

  
   _Even I know this feeling...it was embarrassment. I'd normally felt this when I felt like a woman, and I fumbled with things, such as accidentally dropping my water bottle, causing the top to pop off, spilling liquid all over the floor. Except, this time...the feeling was...pleasant._ I felt my heart race a bit more, after Yoosung touched my face like that. "Oh...thanks. I didn't expect that, though..." I quietly let out, looking away. I didn't have to look at Yoosung to know that he noticed my blush, because...he blushed as well.

  
    "S-sorry," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. _Man, this kid loves doing that...but, I don't mind. I do find it cute...wait...now I'm finding THAT cute? What's...wrong with me?_ He finished his food, as I did as well, and took our plates, throwing them away. Gosh...for a game, this is really messing with me...I actually feel like I can make a friend. And his touch...why is that on my mind right now?

  
    "Hey, Destiny," he begins, extending his hand out to me, causing my eyes to widen a bit, "Come on. There's a place I want to show you. It's not bad, I swear."

  
    I looked at his hand, curiously. _Is...is he wanting me to take it?_ I extend my own hand, giggling, placing it into his, as he gently encloses his fingers around mine, helping me lift myself up from the chair...like a gentleman. "I trust you, Yoosung. Besides, even if you had wrong intentions, I'd probably go anyways," I let out, shocked at my own words.

  
     _Wait, what?!? What did I just say?! Did I just invite myself to some sort of perverted place?! Gosh...why did I say that..._

  
    Yoosung's blush intensified, nervously laughing. "I-I hope that was a joke...I don't want you to get the wrong idea, Destiny. I'm not that kind of guy..." he finishes, sighing. I giggled in response...which, still confused me. "Anyways," he continued, "it's quite a ways from here. I hope you don't mind walking."

  
    I nod, smiling. "Of course, I don't mind. I get to spend more time with you," I let out, excitingly. Then, there it was. Yoosung's pleasant smile. _I still don't know why my heart feels like it's melting when I see his smile...this is all still weird to me. I mean, come on...we just met a few hours ago..._

* * *

  
    As the two of us walked our way towards this mysterious place, I decided to open my purse, and see if there were any other messages on that phone. Fortunately, there was not...but something else was happening that caught my eye. I pulled the I.D. card out, and noticed that, of the five hearts, the green heart was pulsing. _Hmm...what does this mean?_

  
    I shifted my gaze to Yoosung, who's attempting to look into my purse. "Hmm? What's that," he asked, tilting his head. I panic, shoving the card back into the purse, closing it quickly. "N-nothing...it's just my I.D."

  
    He laughed, looking back towards the direction we're going. "Good...I was hoping it wasn't a picture of your boyfriend or something..." he said, blushing.

  
    I tilt my head, curious as to what he meant. "What do you mean, 'boyfriend?' I've never really been on a date, actually. I guess you could consider our food earlier...as my first one," I say, shyly. I wasn't lying. I've never been on a date before. It's...kind of difficult to do that sort of thing when you're either being a social outcast, or in the hospital.

  
    "O-oh! That's interesting to know..." he said, softly laughing, "I'm in the same boat. I've never been on a date before either, so that was my first one as well! Guess your name does have a meaning...'destiny.'"  
    I gently push his shoulder, giggling. "H-Hush you, Yoosung! You weren't supposed to notice that!"

  
     _Okay, now I'm confused again. How can I be this friendly to someone I just met? Why do I have this...feeling? Gosh...I want to know exactly what this feeling is..._

  
    He laughed back, pushing my shoulder in response. "Well, too bad! I did," he let out, laughing, "anyways...we're here!"

  
    He stops me in front of a large building, conjoined with several smaller buildings. A flag pole stood in the middle, as well as a few benches surrounding it. A large clock is placed above the front doors, easily view-able from a distance. I looked over at Yoosung, who became teary-eyed.

  
    "This...this is my old high school. I've already graduated from it a few years ago...but I still come back to remind me of what I want to do when I leave college," he says, softly. I didn't have to see it, but I felt my eyes glimmer, as I gazed into his deep, passionate, violet eyes. "What...what do you want to do when you grow up," I ask.

  
    Yoosung smiled, looking back into my eyes. "I don't really like telling others what my major is, since I always wanted it to be a secret, especially from my friends...but, I think you're special. I feel like I can tell you, and you won't judge me..." he continues, his narrowed eyes piercing into my soul, causing my heart to feel like it's melting again.

  
    "I...I won't judge you, Yoosung. You can tell me..." I say, blushing. _Really...this boy...Yoosung...why do I care about him so much? I guess...I do like him...I don't want to admit it, because it feels out of the norm...but, is this...love at first sight?_

  
    Yoosung closes his eyes, his smile widening a bit more. "Thank you for saying that, Destiny..." he says, slowly opening his eyes, as I notice a small teardrop fall from his cheek, "I...I want to be a veterinarian. My cousin...had a dog, Sally. She loved that dog so much...but, one day, Sally...she was blind at the time...but she ran into the road, and was struck by a car. She...died. My cousin went into a deep state of depression afterwards. I wanted to soothe her, and let her know that I will do anything and everything I can to help animals in the future. So...I went to college, in hopes of becoming a vet."

  
    I felt small tears forming in my eyes, as I see his own eyes doing the same. "Y-Yoosung...I'm so sorry to hear...but, it's a lovely goal to have. I'm sure you will be a great vet," I say, hiding my sadness with joyful words.

  
    "T-thanks, Destiny...it does feel good to actually tell someone...I definitely am glad I was the first person to talk to you when you walked into that cafe..." he said, wiping some tears away from my face. I definitely felt my blush grow, my heart beating faster. "It's okay, Yoosung. I'm glad you talked to me, too...I've never had a friend like you, ever..."

  
    He smiled, wiping his own tears away. "And I to you, Destiny...but, I feel...strange. I have friends...but none of them make me feel this...sincere and happy...Destiny...what do you want to be when you grow up," he asks, smiling.

  
    "M-me," I respond, shyly, "well...I never really gave it much thought. Since the majority of my time was in the hospital, I never got to experience anything that could be related to a job, or something...but, I do like to draw..." I let out, looking away from his gaze, embarrassed.

  
    Yoosung tilts his head, his eyes glued to mine. "Drawing...that's a nice thing to do. If you really like it, and am passionate about it, then I'm certain that you'd be a great artist," he says, giving a small thumbs-up.

  
    I look down, worried, causing Yoosung to lower his hand. "I...I do like to draw...but, because of what...I keep trying to do...they won't let me keep any pencils or pens."

  
    "What...what happened," Yoosung asked, partly curious, with a hint of worry.

  
    I begin to tear up again, rubbing my wrist. "You...you see...I...I tend to...harm myself at times. One day, while I was drawing, the nurse told me that it was time for bed, and took my sketchbook away from me. She forgot the pencil...and I wanted to complete my sketch. I couldn't call out to her, or anything, to bring it back...I felt out of control...and, well..." I trailed off, rubbing my wrist harder, which catches Yoosung's attention, causing his eyes to widen.

  
    "You...you did something to your wrist, didn't you," he asked, his bottom lip quivering slightly. _Why...why did I tell him this? I don't want him to know that I do this to myself...once I felt what I did when Yoosung told me about his cousin, I wanted the feeling to go away...please...don't let Yoosung feel that same pain..._

  
    I felt his fingers gently wrap around my arm, placing his other hand onto my wrist, halting my actions. "It's alright, Destiny...I'm here...don't worry...as long as we're friends, I won't let yourself, or anyone, do anything to you again."

  
     _There it is again...my heart, melting. Yoosung...why do you have to be this pure, this innocent? You don't have to act like this...everyone else just puts me in the hospital, and leaves me...you don't have to be this nice..._

  
    "T-thank you, Yoosung...I'm happy that you're here. I...I never told anyone about this...you're the first one. And, I hope...you're the last one," I say, softly.

  
    "You're very welcome, Destiny," he responds, "and...I do have to thank you for not asking what my cousin's name is. I...tend to not like to talk about it, but eventually, I will tell you her name. I hope you understand...oh, and Destiny," he asked, his gaze shifting away from mine.

  
    Y-yes, Yoosung," I ask. _Yes...this must be what this feeling is. Just like he said, I've never had anyone have me feel this way towards them...this is an all new feeling, but...I like it. I like...Yoosung, the boy standing in front of me. I want to get to know him a lot better..._

  
    He begins to blush, messing his his hair, awkwardly. "I...I have a request to make. Y-you don't have to do so, but...could I kiss you," he let out, nervously.

  
    I felt my eyes widen, as my blush intensified. "K-kiss," I say, surprised. Yoosung quickly looked away again, lightly scratching his nose.

  
    "I-I know it's sudden...but I've never kissed a girl before...and I know that we just met, but...I feel something towards you. Like, I can trust you...and I don't want to leave this world without knowing that feeling. That's...why I asked. I mean, it's not because I like you or something..." he finished, his blush growing more red.

  
     _Yoosung likes me?! Like...the same way I like him?! This really is sudden...but, I'm feeling the same way, about the kiss that is. I've never felt the sensation as well...so...why not?_

  
    I smile, slowly walking towards the blond boy. "I-it's okay, Yoosung. I...I kinda want to kiss you as well."

  
    Yoosung widens his eyes, looking directly into mine. "W-what? Is...is this a dream? I figured that after I said that, you'd run away from me...but...do you really want to?"

  
    I giggle, poking his cheek. "Yes...I do. I know we just met...but, as you put it...my name does seem to have a deeper meaning," I say, as Yoosung gently places his hand against my cheek.

  
    "Destiny...I do mean it when I said I like you. You're fun, bubbly, bright...and full of happiness. I...I'm really glad to have met you...but, I do want to ask you a question...who are you," he lets out, causing me to tilt my head.

  
    "What do you mean, Yoosung? I'm Destiny. I'm the girl you like...and the girl that likes you," I say, placing my hand against his arm, softly gripping it.

  
    "That...that's good to hear. I'm...happy..." he says, as he slowly pressed his lips against mine, causing my heart to race further. _This...this sensation...this must be what being lovestruck feels like...I...I like this feeling. I want to continue doing this with Yoosung forever...I know this doesn't solve my issues...but it does bring out my happiness. I...I finally found someone that I can be myself with...I...want to be with Yoosung forever.._.

  
    I wrap my arms around Yoosung's neck, attempting to press my lips harder against his. I feel his arm wrap around my waist, causing my body to press against his. Our kiss has only happened for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. An endless flow of passion, erupting my heart with so many emotions, I can't even comprehend it. His touch...his taste...his scent...I love every part of it. I grip my arms tighter around his neck, not wanting to let go...

  
    ...and then...nothing.

  
    My body...my senses...felt like they were gone. _What...what happened?! Yoosung!! Yoosung!!! Where did you go?!!? Why can't I feel you!?! You were just here!! We...we were kissing...where did you go!?!?_

  
    Finally, I was able to open my eyes, as my senses returned to me...but no kiss. No lips of the boy I fell for. No...sight of Yoosung. Instead...I was greeted...

  
   _...by the site of which I started. On the sidewalk. Where this all began._


End file.
